


Noblesse Oblige

by ScarlettWallflower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Experimental Style, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vignette, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettWallflower/pseuds/ScarlettWallflower
Summary: The King and his loyal subject fulfill an implicit contract between them. Romano wishes they wouldn't.





	Noblesse Oblige

“Just relax you’re so jumpy lately.”

Except who said that to me? 

Was it Lukas, with his bluish pale hands and messy eyeliner as we sit in Biology and feel ashamed that we exist? 

Or was it him? In his stupid jersey and track pants he always wears. When we sat on his bed with the sky turning harsh gold and he was trying to get my pants off.

And if it was him, which time was it? The first time? Last weekend? The last time?

There is no last time. Not as long as he’s got a reputation and I’m a stupid dog that doesn’t know any better than to beg for scraps. 

Not while I’m so desperate for somebody to touch me with bare hands that I’ll let him kiss me all night and turn to dust as soon as the sun rises. 

Te amo, te amo, te amo mucho

No sé, creo que estas mientiendo

His hands are hot on my belly, firm as he holds onto my hip bones, like he wants to rip them out of my skin and put them on the shelf with his soccer trophies, the other things he’s won and forgotten about.

The cold air burns your lungs as you celebrate your winning goal with your friends on the sidelines and I run from the bleachers like a thief, feeling stupid because I thought that maybe you might see me there and treat me like I meant something to you.

Someday I’m going to tell you go to go blow up a doll because it doesn’t have any feelings and doesn’t mind if you let it deflate after you’re done putting your dick in it.

Someday when I forget how your skin smells like the sun and the way those curls feel under my fingernails as I scratch the nape of your neck and wonder why I’m comforting someone who leaves oily fingerprints on my heart and doesn’t even have the shame to feel bad about it.

Lukas, who is my friend, which you are not, has cold hands. They tap my shoulder and he tells me don’t even think about it, you’d only get hurt. You know how guys like that are.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. One of the most popular guys in school. The one everyone likes but no one knows. 

Romano Vargas. Ashamed to exist, in black clothes because they keep most people away from me. 

They call you the king of the school and you laugh but don’t deny it because you believe it too.

No Prince and Pauper. No rags-to-riches. Just a lowly servant attending to the king’s needs.

I should avert my eyes so they don’t burn in your glowing visage. But I keep looking over across the aisle of desks. 

I see the way you laugh and show your white teeth and sit so easy in your skin like you were born on the night of some lucky star.

You don’t tell your friends about me. You don’t even bother to look at me. 

I will still take your calls and scale garden walls to have our clandestine sleepovers. I will still bow to your beauty. I will still pray for your health and wealth.

Long live your majesty.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I didn't write this with Antonio being the bad guy in mind. And I still think it's a little more complicated than that. 
> 
> Because I don't think that Antonio even realizes that he's hurting Romano. He's not using Romano for sex or even necessarily keeping it a secret from his friends. He's just... not thinking. And that Romano doesn't straight up tell him, "hey this is hurting my feelings" is not helping. 
> 
> Romano has a bad tendency of sinking into self-pity rather than attempting to fix his problems and Antonio can be kind of air-headed and doesn't consider how his actions might affect others. So, you know, typical teenagers.
> 
> They'll figure it out... eventually.
> 
> Also, I'm not normally the type to beg, but if I could please get some feedback because this is the first time I've ever written a vignette and I really need to know if it worked or not. If you think it was not great or have some tips, I would really appreciate if you would, politely, express it to me.


End file.
